Talk:Enutrof/Chance/1
About Shovel Skill Is shovel skill useful anymore becouse it has been nerfed from 90% to 30%? --Harjukki 12:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Yep it still is. Majority of people still use Weapon Skills just for the slight increase. Galrauch (talk) 12:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) As of 1.29... Many enutrof spells have changed in level. Probably the most significant being Coins throwing which is now a bLevel 1/b spell. This makes the chance build much easier, but this guide needs to be updated to the current spell levels. The level changes are: -Unsummoning: the spell is now received at level 26. -Coins Throwing: the spell is now received at level 1. -Fortune: the spell is now received at level 6. -Living Bag: the spell is now received at level 1. -Reducing Key: the spell is now received at level 17. -Ghostly Shovel: the spell is now received at level 3. AND Slaughtering Shovel has been made less unpredictable. --Kujakki String Slasher (talk) 05:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) About Prespic/Bandit set There was somewhere here written that the great combination is full bandit supplemented with prespic set - i disagree - Full prespic with bandit w/o the bandit belt makes +19 dmg (with bandit belt = 20 dmg) so the difference is very little - but full prespic gives lots of wis ++ reflect dmg! i would highly recommend it to make clear that it is better to stick to full prespic with bandits' uplementation. ( (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC)) Moved To Be Later Re Added Guide 2 * Full Farmer Set (20+) or Full Moskito Set (21+) EDIT: Personally, I found this set to be the best choice: [[Boar Set]] + [[Moskito Set]] + Ergot Mina + Bluish Cloak (Bowisse's Cloak would be the best, but I couldn't find it) * Bandit Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) * Prespic Set suplemented with Bandit Set. (combine both) (38+) (EDIT: Use full Prespic set - skip Robber's belt - it gets the same dmg, but gives a lot more reflect dmg and a lot more wis.) * Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (45+)(Mechba Shovel) * Akwadala Set Highly recommended! Suplemented with Ice Kwakring and Water Bwak. (43+) (if you cant afford try blue scara set. * Try to add some dreggon equipment and other stuff for +1mp or +1ap always usefull or red turtle set. *At level 70+, a custom Set is best. An example is a Wabbit-tooth Amulet or Aerdala Amulet, Blue Turtle Belt, Axel, Akwadala Cloak or Desire O'Ball Cloak or Caracape, Pilbocks Hat or Sapphire Dreggheadgear or Caracap, caraboots or Gobball Breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. *80+ Axel or Truffle Shovel, Sapphire Dreggheadgear, Akwadala Cloak, Shika's Ears, Loopine's Ring and/or Ano Neemous Ring, Blue Turtle Belt, Gobball Breeder boots, Water Bwak or Minimino Long-term Economical Leveling/Battle Set These setups are economical in the long run, including only expensive items that will be usefull at high level. The key point is to maintain 8ap/3mp over lvl60. The only low-level specific item is Ergot Mina; however, you will save alot of bread money between lvl20 and lvl68. Gelano is expensive, but all resources gathered from leveling to lvl60 will pay a big portion of it; if you still can't afford it, simply use Axel at lvl72 with a nice ring. The leveling set is: *<38 cheap pieces of Gobball Set and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>38 full Prespic Set with Bandit Set pieces, Gobboots and Ergot Mina + big ghast. *>60 Prespic Set, gelano, Kam Assutra Amulet, Gobboots, Ergot Mina + big ghast. *68-100 Prespic Set, gelano, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots (+1mp), Tortoi Hammer (-1mp) + big ghast. *72-100 (no gelano) Prespic Set, Ano Neemous Ring, Aerdala Amulet, Gobball Breeder boots, Axel + big ghast. (In My case, i prefer Daudgee+desire ball, 1 silimelles and 1 ano neemous, 1 xelors ammy/aerdala,Tarsy's boots , Tortoi Hammer and a nice pink draggy.) more wis and vit for some money. (if u can have some nice Cawwot Dofus, it will be nice too) with these pieces, you can very cheaply convert to a "battle" set by replacing prespic set by a good Pilbocks Hat, Akwadala Cloak, Blue Turtle Belt, good Blue Scararing, and good water bwak. This gives you huge chance, +range and +crit for tougher opponents at the cost of wisdom, and it will keep the game fun until you're high level enough for epic levels equipments. *Dreggon Shovel *Spring Leaf *Moowish Belt *Dark Animal Boots *Mastralis Croak *Kaliptus Headband *Dragon Pig Ring *Ancestral Ring Which can give you: +50 damage, +5 range, +1 mp and +1 ap.